Figuring It Out
by Pikawolf11
Summary: After Romeo helps Gray and Natsu escape the Ol' Mighty Erza, all three boys decide to go for a walk through the park. On the way there, Gray takes notice to how Romeo acts around a certain sky dragon slayer, coming up with a plan to help have Romeo his hidden feelings.


**Author's Note-**

**Well everyone, I've got a one-shot for ya! It's about Romeo and Wendy from Fairy Tail! I honestly think this couple needs more love. BRING ON THE LOVE DAMN IT!**

***clears throat* Anyway... I guess this could be an early Valentine's Day story for you reads! So I hope you all have a good one!**

**In the meantime... ENJOY the story!**

He couldn't help but stare, he just couldn't. He wasn't sure if it was a teen age boy thing or what, but he did it. He did every morning and knew he had this huge grin on his face too, and he wanted to stopped…

But he couldn't.

Every morning when she walked through those guild doors with her usual welcoming smile it just hit him hard. And with those chocolate brown eyes of hers, that made it ten times worse. Even with the frowning white exceed in her arms, it didn't take away any of it.

And he thought he was alone, like normal, but that was ruined when someone just happened to break his silent stare-fest.

"What are ya lookin' at Romeo?" Romeo jumped at the question as he turned in his seat at the bar and faced the pink haired dragon slayer looking down at him. He gulped with a slight blush on his cheeks. "N-nothing!"

"I think that's a lie." Romeo then turned all the way around and saw Gray taking the seat next to him. "Cause your face says it all." The young fire mage knew he had a chance getting away from this if it was only Natsu, but now Gray join! Damn, was he screwed!

Natsu looked a little closer at the boy in the middle, seeing what Gray was talking about… kind of. "You mean that he's gotten bigger since the last time you've seen him. Gray, it has been seven years after all…"

"No not that you idiot!"

Natsu sat up, ticked at the statement. "What did you call me?!"

"You need to hear it again, idiot?!"

"THAT'S IT! YOU'RE DEAD STRIPPER!"

"BRING IT ON FIRE-"

"THAT'S ENOUGH!" They stopped in their tracks as Erza and some of the other girls came over. Romeo gulped at that fierce glare the red-head was giving the two guys he was just talking too. "Now what have I told you two about fighting in the guild?!"

…

"WELL?!"

"NOT TO DO IT!" They yelled in fear at the same time, making Romeo break out in a cold sweat.

"Then why are you doing it?"

Gray and Natsu both gulped as they stared at the wooden floor of the guild, fear keeping them this quiet.

"Huh, I'll take them to the park then… C'mon guys!" Romeo tugged on their scarf/necklace and started walking out the guild, both thankful wizards following him.

"Bye Romeo-kun!" Said boy blushed as Wendy yelled her good-bye to him. He felt his face burn a little but waved back to her, not daring to look back at the sky dragon slayer.

Gray saw that and smirked, getting an idea.

)()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()(

"Thanks again for saving us back there Romeo." Gray started a conversation as him and Romeo sat on a park bench so Natsu could play in the nearby river. "No problem! You guys seemed like you needed some help back there."

"Well we have to repay you back _somehow_." The ice mage smirked, Romeo somewhat catching on that something was up. He moved closer to the other edge of the bench, Gray still having his smirk on. "So how bout it Romeo, got any ideas on how we could help you?"

"Not in mind…" The younger wizard regretted ever saying a word.

"Well I've got one…" Gray turned away and started to watch Natsu try and catch a frog that was also in the river. "You like Wendy, don't you?" Romeo caught on to what Gray was doing, so he tried to make his answer seem more like something Natsu would say. "Of course I like her! She's one of my friends!"

"Don't go playing Natsu on me, I know what you're trying to do."

_Damnit! I thought that would work… _Romeo bit his bottom lip, thankful that Gray was still watching the fire dragon slayer cause he knew he was blushing and Gray would be one to point it out. "Well do you?" Gray re-asked his question.

To be honest… Romeo didn't even know the answer. Sure, he'd notice that Wendy look prettier, at least to him. And that she seemed to be more talkative to him now that he was more around her age. But did he like her… like Natsu liked Lucy.

Gray turned back and faced the boy that was deep in thought. "Listen, you seem to be thinking about this now, so we'll leave you alone." Romeo looked up as Gray stood up and stretched before he cupped his hands to mouth and shouted, "COME ON NATSU! LET'S GO BACK TO THE GUILD!"

Natsu looked over to the two and just stood there, waiting for another sign to prove to him that he wasn't hearing things. Gray sighed and motioned the pink haired wizard to come over with his hand. "Alright! I'm coming!" And the childish dragon slayer started running.

"Kay Romeo, come and find us when you're done thinking, alright?" The raven haired ice mage said as he started walking away, Natsu running in front of him and kicking rocks forward in their path.

"Huh, yeah. See ya guys later." Romeo waved as the two left his point of view. He leaned back on the bench and sat there staring at the bright blue sky, shielding his eye from the sun.

_Ugh! This is harder than I thought!_ He didn't know what to do. How was someone supposed to figure this out?! All the older mages in his guild made it look easy and simple. Maybe it was because they were older and that just made things better, but he really didn't know what you were supposed to think about.

Seriously, do you even out the good and bad things about them or… _Well I guess that's a good place to start…_

"Hmm… I'll start with the good." Romeo thought for few minutes before finally deciding on his list. "So she's really nice, that's for sure. And she as a nice smile and pretty eyes. Oh! And she would never let anyone else down when they needed her the most! Or she would try her best at least. Geez, and I have WAY more things too!" He nodded at his list, actually being pretty proud of himself.

"Now for the bad…" It took him a long time to come up things for this list. Then he realized it… "There's nothing wrong with her in my eyes…" Nothing, nodda, no way. She was one of the most perfect things in his world and he wanted to prove it to her somehow.

So he shot up from his seat and start sprinting back to the guild. Every now and then he would run into a few people, but most of them were men… _most_.

"Kya!" Romeo stopped at the sound of a girl's yelp. He turned around and felt really bad at who he made fall.

"W-wendy! I-I'm so sorry!" He held his hand out for the girl, not wanting to seem rude or anything. "It's ok, I'm fine. No need to worry!" She smiled at him as she got pulled up, a slight blush coming to the boy's cheeks. "If you don't mind me asking… why was it you were in a hurry?"

"Huh… Heh, that's a good question… Huh… Let's see…" Romeo rubbed the back of his neck a few times as he tried to think up an excuse. But how could you lie to that face?! So innocent and cheerful, it just seemed like a huge crime to even tell her bad new! "I was looking for you actually!" _Crap!_

"Really? Me?"

"Y-yeah! You!"

"Oh, well what is it that you need?" His mind went blank for a few seconds until he had a good idea for once in this conversation. "I was wondering if you wanted to go on a mission with me tomorrow?"

Wendy smiled her sweet smile, "Of course I would! That would be a fun thing to do!" Romeo smiled back, feeling a little more relaxed at the moment. "Alright then, it's settled! We'll go on a mission together tomorrow!"

There was few seconds of silent until Romeo broke it soon after it started. "Hey, I heard there's a new ice cream shop in town, wanna go check it out with me?"

"Ok! Let's go!" And the two walked off together, a smile on both their faces as they snuck their hand into the others and continued to walk down the busy street.

**Author's Note-**

**Ah, the errors... I'm just too lazy to fix them. I might later, who knows.**

**Anyways, I'm gonna go to sleep (or watch YouTube, one of the two) cuz it's 11:00 p.m. where I'm at and I'm VERY tired. So Happy (early) Valentine's Day everyone!**


End file.
